


Percy Jackson & The Phantom Of The Old House.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Phantom - Freeform, Rape, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I don't own any of the names, @ copy-write.
Kudos: 1





	Percy Jackson & The Phantom Of The Old House.

**Author's Note:**

> Sally Jackson is about to succumbed to a mysterious Phantom.

Sally Jackson was doing her household chores, She had just dumped her boyfriend, now she was living in the house all alone, She was washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, and putting them in the drainer to dry, She started doing the laundry, Not knowing that something or someone was watching her, she continued doing her household chores, She looked at a Looking glass mirror that was standing in the master bedroom of the house, until she heard a faint voice calling her name. 

"Sally!, Sally!, Sally!", the faint voice said until Sally Jackson stopped and looked around.

"Hello, is someone there?", Sally asked but there was no answer.

She continued her household chores, until the faint voice started calling her name again.


End file.
